


A Case of Pepero

by scheherazade



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pointless Shameless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha Donghoon is up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Pepero

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [recent events](http://zukkinijan.tumblr.com/post/101712360634/kwngsoo-kooksoo-playing-pepero-game-at-race). All hail Ha Donghoon and [Ji Sukjin](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a40d949ea457f2ed6b886f2aa3988e48/tumblr_neczr8IHpr1qdclxbo2_1280.jpg), the guardian angels of OTP. Also thanks to [heichous](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/heichous) for showing this to me and then watching me flail for a billion years. ...the fic wrote itself.

“Ha Donghoon is up to something.”

“Huh?”

“He’s been sneaking around with Sukjin-oppa all day.”

“Sneaking around? What, you mean like…?” Gary looked vaguely alarmed.

Jihyo frowned at him in incomprehension. Then Gary’s face started turning red, and she realized — “No, not like _that!_ Augh! I did not need the mental image!”

“You said they were sneaking around!”

“I meant like they’re plotting something! Oh my god. I never wanted to imagine Ji Sukjin naked and _especially not with Ha Donghoon_.”

“I wasn’t imagining it until you said that!”

They shared a moment of horrified solidarity in that, no, nope, _nobody_ should ever have to imagine hyungnim in that kind of position. Or any kind of position. _Ever_.

Gary offered her a stick of Pepero in apology. Jihyo also took the vacant spot on the couch next to him while she’s at it. Anyway, not like any of the VJs would find them here; ten minutes to showtime, they were all too busy trying to fix the lighting on stage.

“You think they’re plotting something?” Gary asked after a bit.

Jihyo shrugged. “Almost definitely.”

“You want me to talk to him?”

“He doesn’t listen to you.” Jihyo snagged the last chocolate biscuit, grinning at Gary’s aggrieved face. “You can always get another one.”

“Yeah, I know. They brought a whole crate.”

A long pause.

“Wait, you don’t think—” Gary began.

Jihyo dropped her face in her hands. “God. They’re making us play the Pepero game.”

 

* * *

 

All told, she was prepared for the shorter two-thirds of the Traitors’ Club to pull something inappropriate. She was _not_ prepared for the targets of said inappropriateness to be Jongkook and Kwangsoo.

It was almost too quick to see but Jihyo happened to be standing between Haha and Sukjin, as the Pepero diminished (with, admittedly, alarming speed) between Jongkook and Kwangsoo’s lips — and then there was no space at all.

All hell broke loose. Or, well, a lot of shrieking. A burst of noise and adrenaline and camera flashes and Jongkook’s spluttered, “ _Yah!_ ” and Haha’s laughing face.

And yeah, there’d been definite contact. Of the kissing variety.

All thanks to Ha Donghoon, with a gracious assist from his partner in crime. Sukjin at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Jihyo thought he’d do better to look terrified, because seriously, who in their right mind would agree to _hold Kim Jongkook’s head still_ while someone pushed Lee Kwangsoo at him?

Ten minutes and quite a bit of red-faced bluster later, the segment wrapped and the cameras turned off, Jihyo found Gary still staring at Jongkook with a dazed expression.

She nudged him. “Did you hit your head?”

“Bwah?” said Gary, not helping his cause. He blinked. “Oh. No. No, just — I guess it’s true, huh?”

“What’s true?”

“About — Jongkook-hyung.”

It was Jihyo’s turn to blink at him. “What about him?”

“You know.” Gary glanced around. “He’s — he didn’t really try to get away. From the kiss.”

“Um,” said Jihyo, “he looked ready to kill Ha Donghoon.”

“That’s just how he shows affection,” said Gary absently, still keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers. “But if he really wanted to get away, Sukjin-hyung would’ve been flat on the floor the minute Jongkook-hyung felt someone’s hand on the back of his neck. He’s touchy about people touching him.”

“Not with Kwangsoo he’s not.”

“Yeah. That’s what I’m saying.”

They stood there, side by side in silence while the crew packed up around them in an ever-diminishing maelstrom of activity. In a few minutes, it would almost be quiet.

Gary felt Jihyo nudge him again.

“Here,” she said.

When he looked down, she was holding out a pack of Pepero.

“Got it from the sound assistant,” Jihyo said, as if trying to explain it away. “I think he likes me.”

“Not as much as I like you.”

Jihyo ducked her head. It didn’t quite hide her smile. “Just take it. I stole yours earlier.”

Gary took the Pepero without another word. He tore the wrapper, snagged one for himself, and offered the second to her; she didn’t refuse.

They were halfway through the pack when he added,

“Out of curiosity, would you have killed Haha if he tried to make us kiss?”

Jihyo punched his arm in reply.

 

* * *

 

“Jongkook-hyung?”

He heard the restroom door swing open, then shut. Footsteps echoed down the entryway, then around the corner. And stopped.

“Hyung. Are you okay?”

Jongkook took one last glance at his mouth in the mirror, lip pulled back to reveal the reddish splotch highlighting his gums. He grimaced. Turned on the tap and rinsed his mouth. The water came out mostly clear, this time.

“I’m fine,” he told Kwangsoo’s reflection.

Kwangsoo didn’t look convinced. Jongkook resigned himself to Kwangsoo crowding into his space and peering at his mouth (which he kept firmly shut, because seriously, he was _fine_ ). Sometimes, it was inconvenient how perceptive Kwangsoo could be.

“Are you bleeding?” Kwangsoo sounded alarmed.

Jongkook grabbed his arm before he could run off and summon help — or, worse, Jaesuk. “I’m fine. Really. It’s just a scratch.”

Kwangsoo’s brow remained furrowed. “You’ve been in here for like ten minutes. What happened?”

“It’s nothing.” Jongkook sighed inwardly, because yeah, there’s no way he’s getting out of this. “Just — it’s not fun getting stabbed in the mouth by the sharp end of a Pepero stick, all right?”

He watched comprehension dawn on Kwangsoo’s face, followed by a faint blush. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Let me see?”

“It’s fine, seriously. Anyway it’s kind of hard to see.”

“I don’t have to see with my eyes,” Kwangsoo said, and that was all the warning Jongkook got before warm fingers were carding through his hair and soft lips touched his own.

He sucked in a breath, and that gave Kwangsoo enough leverage to lick into his mouth. Right over the tender spot, and it — didn’t hurt.

“You taste like chocolate,” Jongkook muttered.

Kwangsoo hummed his assent. “You taste like blood. But not much.”

He was smiling — of course he was, he always smiled, and Jongkook could taste the smile as plainly as he could see or feel it against his own mouth. He pulled Kwangsoo closer. Said, “Trade you, then,” and kissed him again.


End file.
